Making him fall for me
by Celestial meets Meteor
Summary: I love him, a lot actually even that time you rejected me, that time when you said that it's all over and even that time when you told me you like someone else. I have endured a lot with you so that's why I don't want to give up. I will make you fall for me!
1. Chapter 1

Making him fall for me

Prologue

I slowly and quietly slipped the letter to his bag. To avoid further embarrassment, I quickly rushed to my friends' side and told them what happened. Levy, Juvia, Lissana and Cana supported me. My worries were gone but I knew that I have to stay strong for I need Erza's approval.

Erza kindly smiled at me and said " Lucy, don't be scared. I approve of you with Jellal, I don't have any romantic feelings for him anyway." With that relief flooded my senses as I let out a deep sigh but it quickly went away as I remember that I'm going to confess to Jellal.

**Time skip to Confession**

I fidgeted as I waited for him to come, as soon as he came, I immediately noticed how he looks. Sky blue hair, dark but gentle eyes and a serene expression.

Jellal's POV

I wandered around and saw Lucy, Milliana's and my friend. I saw her fidgeting, as I thought 'is she the one who sent me the letter? I hope not, I don't want to hurt her feelings.' She walked to me with red cheeks as if she went here from a place, which has a very hot climate.

She said " I really…. ..like you Jellal from the day that we met, it was love at first sight so, please just give me a chance." I really don't want to hurt her but my heart doesn't beat for her so I just replied "I'm sorry, but I like someone else." I knew that she was heartbroken but when I tried to say some words, she just dismissed me.

'**_I wish that the heart could be taught to love'_**

**_ '_****_As they say, I can find another person to love but you can't find someone that loves you as much as I do' _**

******_Little did he know, that a mission for his heart_**

**_Will happen at that moment, A girl will make him fall for her hard._**


	2. Chapter 2: New Guy

I woke up with my eyes sore from crying yesterday. I remembered that day when I confessed to him.

_ Flashback starts_

_" I really…. L. . like you Jellal from the day that we met, it was love at first sight so, please just give me a chance." I said, I remember the shock in his eyes and he said while looking down "I'm sorry Lucy, I like someone else" he tried to comfort me but I dismissed him. Who likes to be comforted by the one who rejected you right?!_

_ Flashback ends…._

I cried more until my eyes were puffy and bloodshot. I went to eat, shower and get dressed for school, I make sure that my eyes doesn't seem red anymore. I went to school and notice people staring at me. Others were even asking if I was all right, I hurriedly went to the classroom. I sat with my friends and they also asked me if I was okay. "Why are you asking me?" I looked to the far right where Erza sits. "We have heard about your confession that wasn't a success." She said while patting (ehem…. *hitting*…. ehem) my back. "Umm…. Erza, you could stop now, I have a goal." The girls all guessed but not one of them answered correctly, not even Levy!

"It's not what you think, girls, I'll make him fall for me." Smirking I looked around if they approved. My friends flashed thumbs up but they also voiced their concerns."Love Rival, Juvia worries that you will get your heart broken again." Juvia said. I wish though that she stops calling me love rival. My interest for Gray was decades ago! "Lu-chan, but what if he's not the one who falls but you? You can fall a lot harder than you think you can possibly can." Wise words, Levy, wise words. "Like you and Gajeel, perhaps" I saw her blush a thousand shades of red before she composed herself. " Whatever, Lu-chan, just be careful." She reminded me.

The class started as the school bell rung, our teacher, Gildarts walked in. He's usually drunk but what happened is that he's so full of energy right now. "Class! There's a new student." The guy came in and introduced himself " I am Daisuke Minamoto, pleased to meet you" Then a fan club formed, I could tell that it was even bigger than of Natsu's, the ace player of the basketball team, and also my friend. Of course, he has a childish face which maked him look cute, one of his points for being our school's prince.

He looked at me intently and proceeded to whisper something to Gildarts. " Sigh…. All right, I guess I have no choice, Bastia! Move over sit next to Chelia! Minamoto's going to sit there!" I thought to myself ' he's a looker more than I thought, blonde hair, dazzling smile and, I hate to admit this but, a hot body, he's perfect but Jellal's much better. I looked over to the guys and saw steam coming out of their ears except the basketball team, of course because the guy was tall!

Class began, which was like free time because Gildarts just sleeps. The guy started to have a conversation with me. " Hi, I'm Daisuke, as you know, what's yours?"

"Lucy, where were you from?" I asked. He somehow frowned a little but covered it up with a smile. "Oh, I'm just from outside the country." That was a pretty vague answer. Then the next question and after, things went smoothly that I almost forgot that it was already bell. "Hey, Minamoto, join the basketball club." They forced him to join. Jellal called me over "Hey…


	3. Bonus: Christmas Party

Bonus: Christmas

"Levy! Come here and help me put up this banner!" I called. Levy immediately came, and helped me. We are in our classroom, putting up the decorations. Then I saw Mira putting up a mistletoe, I looked over to Levy, and we're both scared of what will come.

The bell rang and we started our party. First was karaoke, the radio blasted with the song of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me, it's my favorite song and I started singing along. Then I saw Jellal looking amused, I immediately felt confident and had a plan.

"Hey, why don't we have a contest? Girls vs. Boys, whoever wins can do anything to the opposite party. But nothing sexual, you pervs!" All the boys faces was priceless, and they all agreed. " First is Levy and Gajeel." Mira announced, looking like a demon. They both blushed furiously, but we both cheered and started chanting, "Sample! Sample!" Like kids. They finally agreed with some threats, from Erza of course.

They sang "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Gajeel:

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand

Levy:

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Both:

Why am I so emotional?

No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt.

While they sing, they look deeply in each other's eyes. And after the song, Gajeel finally had the courage to ask. "Levy McGarden, will you allow me to court you?" Levy was so shocked and happy she started to cry, and Gajeel started to fret. "Shrimp! Hey, why **are** you crying? I know it's not that romantic but still." Levy waved her hands and said "No, it's just I'm surprised! Of course I will! I love you! And I have been waiting for so long." Then they started to hug each other.

I looked over to Jellal and wondered if he and I will also have a happy ending? As soon as we made eye contact, I immediately turned to Mira who had an evil smile, looking at me and then glancing to Jellal, I think this is going to be bad. "Ok! Next up is Jellal and Lucy!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. I protested, giving numerous reasons, but all my friends did was winking at me and giving a thumbs up.

So we both started to sing as we have no choice. We sang All of Me by John Legends.

Jellal:

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no **kidding,** I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

Lucy:

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Both:

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoho

Jellal:

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

After us, a lot of couples volunteered. Then after that, we had several games, we even had a kissing contest! Good thing Erza protected me but said " wait for the right person and time" while looking at Jellal!

We had the exchange gift and I picked Jellal. And Jellal picked Erza. And Erza picked Milliana. And Milliana picked Simon. Then Gajeel started dancing like a crazy person until I asked him who he got. Levy. Then Levy got Gajeel, Mira got Laxus. Laxus got Cana and Cana got Bacchus.

Which is very awkward since I like Jellal. Milliana liked Simon, Gajeel loves Levy, Mira has a crush on Laxus, while Laxus has feelings for Cana who wants Bacchus. Crazy love, fate is trying to make things work out. But it's not doing anything since Jellal doesn't show any emotion to me!

After the party, we all got home and I saw Minamoto. "Hey Minamoto! Why didn't you come to the party?" He looked at me like I grew horns or something. " I don't know anyone, why will I come?" I felt a bit sad for him. " Don't worry! You got me." Then he murmured something, then put on a happy face and said, " Thanks, by the way here, Merry Christmas." He gave me a present and I opened it, inside was a beautiful necklace.

" You shouldn't have!" I gasped, it must be really expensive, he murmured something under his breath again. "Thanks, I love it!" He looks relieved, like he searched it for a lot of time. After we chatted for a long time, I saw Jellal leaning on a locker. " Hmm, seems like you already are attracted to Minamoto huh? So I just want to say thanks for singing with me." I blushed and looked at the ground and he walked off.

I shouted " Thanks also, and I don't like him. Merry Christmas!" I walked off, not expecting anything but he ran to me and gave me a present, "Merry Christmas" he said while scratching his nape. "Open it on Christmas Day." Then he walked off mysteriously.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Please review, if you do, I'll update faster!


	4. Chapter 3: A Promise

**Chapter 3: A Promise**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. But Daisuke is mine. But we can share.**

**I know I was MIA for a year or something? I'm so sorry, I got exams and all that stuff so please forgive me and I hope you like this chapter. So.. I hope you forgive me****, ****_I'll write a story for you, I'll dedicate it, just put in the reviews about what ship, what rating, and what kind of story, like a plot or overview or just tell me if you want me to decide what plot?_**

**I'll write 2 or 3 stories, depending on it. I'll write my other GaLe that I promised you so it's gonna be one story per month? But I'll update it every 2 weeks or something.**

"Hey, Lucy, I'm just asking but are you free this Sunday?" I stared at him blankly for a minute and then as he thought that I wouldn't answer, I smiled and laughed. "What is this? Are you inviting me on a date? I'm so sorry, but aren't you the one who rejected me?" I knew it was over the top but he hurt me, a lot. He is leading me on, he's giving me hope. And like a shoujo manga, after that, he's going to go and date his crush and leave me in the sidelines crying. I know I'm bitter, but he's the reason I don't believe in soul mates anymore. He looked hurt, and there's someth

He brushed his hair off his face, making him look more handsome. (Like he already isn't) Smirking he said, "Umm, I just said if you're free because I need help with my calculus. So it's a study date." I blushed profusely, forcing myself to look at anywhere but his eyes. I could sense that he was amused, and a smile played on his lips. Then he cupped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. 'This guy's weird, but I love him.' I thought to myself sadly. But I got myself thinking that he either have a split personality or a twin.

Then Daisuke started to walk in, interrupting us and then he went to Jellal, whispering something I can't hear. I wonder what they're saying. I wish I had supernatural powers, so I can hear them clearly.

Jellal's P.O.V.

"Come with me for a second man." I walked past Lucy, who has a puzzled expression in her face. "So, what do you feel for Lucy?" I looked down on my feet and gave a definite answer "She's just a friend, why do you ask?" He smirked at me while his thumb pointed at her. "So what will you do if I said that I think I like her?" I stood there motionless, wondering why the words he said affected me.

My inner voice conflicted my thoughts, telling me to fight. But I wondered why, I don't like her anyways. I even rejected her for god's sakes! It's pretty awkward and it's a hopeless case. I'll never like her anyways. "Go ahead. It's not my problem." But those words come out bitter and harsh, they slipped out of my tongue so easily, but I feel weird, like I just swallowed poison? I feel angry, like she's mine. Possessive.

He laughed at me and then had a serious look on his face, and grabbed my collar and dragged me out of the room. People were staring but he didn't care and it's a good thing that there's still a lot of time before class. He dragged me in the boy's restroom, "Don't you even like her? Even a little bit?" I paused for a minute, letting all of what he said seep into me. "You're leading her on, bro." I laughed really loud, "How can you say that? I even rejected her! If you like her, go do it for all I care." He looked at me one last time and said "Thanks bro. Just don't get in my way when you realized what you lost." Then he pats my shoulder and before the bell rang he went back to the classroom.

Lucy's P.O.V

Class started and Daisuke got to the seat next to me, he stared at my neck. "You wore the necklace I gave you?"

I smiled and nodded. He suddenly holds the heart of it. "Please always wear it. It's a promise." He pinky promised me and kissed my cheek, whispering something, "Promise me, you'll never fall for him again." I am so puzzled

But I eventually agreed, holding the clasp of it. Then snapped out of it as I remembered the blue hair of a certain guy. A guy that I love, and will eventually make him love me back.

School ended and I ran through the crowd, looking for blue hair. "Jellal!" I shouted as soon as I saw him.

He faced me while balancing a stack of papers. "What's up?" He said, his melodious voice echoing through the surprisingly once filled hallway.

"I accept!" he looked at me with a puzzled expression then soon broke out to a full grin, smiling like an idiot. "Guess you finally thought about it" then his smile was replaced by a frown, like he is remembering something. "What do you think of Daisuke?" I blushed, holding my cheek as I remembered him kissing me. "Nothing!" his frown deepened, and then he noticed my necklace. "Who gave that to you? And what do you mean nothing?"

My blush faded, as I grew angry with him bombarding me with questions. "None of your business. Why do you even care anyway?" But as I say that, there is a tiny flicker of hope inside me, that he maybe likes me.

"Nothing, just asking." My hope suddenly vanished, then I faked a smile and waved him goodbye, "Sayonara!" He smiled back then continued walking to the opposite direction, picking up the stack of papers.

I cried as soon as our conversation was over and saw Daisuke standing outside the gate, leaning. I looked at him quizzically, "You waited for me?" He nodded and he noticed me crying, "Did that jerk Jellal made you cry?" I shook my head, but he knew better and kissed my forehead. I pushed him away and saw Jellal standing there.


	5. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**_Chapter 4: The Kiss_**

I hope you guys don't think I'm dead. Sooo... I wasn't busy and I was just procastinating and I'm really sorry about it. Anyways, I still love you guys.

_**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the owner of the characters. **_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

He leaned on the wall, his head tilted. "Well well, look what we have here. A couple of lovebirds." I just stood there gaping at him, and realized that Minamoto was on his way to Jellal.

"What is your problem huh?" He shouted. Jellal just got even more annoyed, laughing "Oh. Nothing. Just nothing." I soon got back to my senses, and walked over to him. "Just tell me!" I said shouting, leaning closer, "What's wrong with you? One minute you're being nice then" I trailed off, fighting off the tears.

"WELL WHAT'S WITH YOU THEN?" He suddenly burst out. "First you say you love me, then you go and flirt with this... this garbage. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME?"

I stood there, not believing it, that he had the nerve to tell me that. "You" I said, in the brink of tears. "rejected me, remember?" I can't hold it back anymore and it was like a dam broke. "Now what? You're just gonna come into my life and give hope then kill it?" I wiped off my tears, stepping closer to him, face to face. "What is it that you want from me? I already gave you EVERYTHING. My love, my time... and yet, you NEVER seemed satisfied. I know that you have another girl in your heart, but please, this is... unhealthy. Please... Let's just stop this." I said, pouring out all my feelings. And just like God heard my wish, rain started pouring.

I ran and ran to God knows where and I think Minamoto followed me. I just didn't know. I broke down, which I didn't even know was possible, and just sat there in the rain, crying and looking like an idiot.

"Why? Why does he keep giving me hope? I love him and I want him to love me back. But this is too much." I sobbed, suddenly standing up and feeling the comfort of his chest. He rubbed my back and whispered to the sky "I'll always be here for you, don't worry... Luce."

I cried even harder, knowing that he'll never love me back. I'll always be hurt. I'll always be the guinea pig, I'll be the one who's going to be sacrificed. But then Minamoto snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Don't cry Lucy, if he's that stupid to let go of a catch like you, then I'm pretty sure lots of guys are going to line up for you. Don't lower yourself." His words somehow soothed me and I felt safe and comfortable in his arms.

Maybe... it's time to forget that mission. Maybe it's time to find a new love. Maybe it's time to move on.


End file.
